Being A Fan
by Woodrow Rynne
Summary: I was one of them. The same charmed expression when he passed by. The same fluttering of eyelashes. The same awestruck faces. I was one of them, the tabooed group. I was one of his fan-girls.
1. One Of Those Girls

**~o0o~ ****Being A Fan ~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- One Of Those Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"<br>**~ Hermione Granger**

* * *

><p>"Give me my lip gloss BACK, Addison, NOW!"<p>

"Just a second, Fiona—,"

"Just give it here, dammit. He's gonna be here any second. What will he think if he sees my lips like _that_?"

I wanted to tell Fiona that James Potter the second would hardly notice whether her lips were glossy or red or blue, for that matter, but I remained quiet. Nobody could say that to Fiona.

However, Addison, who was three inches shorter than Fiona, surprised us all.

"He wouldn't give a damn. Wake up and smell the coffee. He's already _dumped_ you, Fiona. What makes you think that he'd ever take you back?"

Let us pause here, shall we? I think I should give you some background details about what is happening before you get caught up in the appalling and gruesome fight that occurred there-after.

I know what you're thinking. This girl character who is relating this story has friends like _that_. The bitchy, fan-girly type. RUUNNNN!

Before you do however, let me tell you. I hate stereotypes. I hate when people pin you to be something you are not, just because of the people you hang out with. When people assume that you're neither talented nor funny nor brave etc. etc. just because you are in Hufflepuff. When people think you're dumb just because you're blond. When people think that just because you happen to help run a group called 'We Love You, James Potter! Fan-club', I'm this crazy girl who stalks boys and should be locked in a loony bin.

For the record, I'm all of those things.

Not the dumb or crazy part. Yes, I'm in Hufflepuff. Yes, I'm blond. And yes, I'm one of those fan-girls that guys either seem to run away from or bask in their attention. And I'm proud of it.

I really don't understand the mentality of people these days. How is it wrong to show the subject of your affections that you care? That you love everything about him?

I'll tell you— it's not.

Fiona was what the anti-fan-club people described as the 'Resident Bitch' or the 'Queen Bee'. Fiona Vanderwall was what I described as 'the smart girl who gets everything she wants except...er...James Potter'.

Addison was just like the rest of us- girly, in love with make-up and boys and having an appreciation for all things cute. Though, she had a fiery (which _some_ people may call bitchy) underside that she rarely underleashed, and when she _did, _she did so foolishly, example NOW.

The rest of us, excluding Fiona, didn't deserve a name or a title, according to those anti-fan-clubbers. We were just these faceless people grouped together as 'fan-girls'.

Did I mention I hate being termed the same thing as dozens of other girls? Well, I did.

I was me. I was Jaycee Davies, I was a Hufflepuff and I was a fan-girl who was in love with James Potter.

Which brings me back to— the fact that James Potter was making his way towards where we stood from the opposite side of the corridor and that Fiona Vanderwall, head of our not-so-originally named fan-club, was about to explode.

Okay, let's get back to the intriguing scene at hand.

Nobody ever told Fiona to do anything. Or that she was wrong.

Which was exactly what Addison had done.

"Fiona! Guys!" I hissed, trying to postpone the foolish Addison's demise. Why did the tiny brunette have to do something so thick? "James is coming this way!"

That immediately made Fiona snap out of her Vicious Glare and Addison to finally look up from her compact mirror.

I quickly flattened my hair, though I had already arranged it in perfect curls beforehand.

Our eyes were glued to him as he sauntered past us flanked by his usual buddies, Fred Weasley and Liam Davies, my brother. My brother, who ignored me as if I didn't exist because he was ashamed of me at moments like these.

James glanced at us and sent his usual wink and grin. Fred sent us a flying kiss. Liam ignored us.

Cue the simpering smiles and giggles.

The charmed looks.

The swooning.

Like every time, I hoped that I would be the one that James Potter would choose to be his girlfriend. I would be the one who would walk with him with my head held high. I would be the one he would fall in love with.

I was optimistic.

I was positive, in fact. It had to be me, this time.

I was one of those fan-girls, because there was nothing else I could be. Not after _that_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew, another story! It was really difficult for me to write this, because I'm the exact opposite of the OC, and not at all girly. It was sort of a challenge to myself. I don't think there are many fics from a fan-girl's point of view :P

The chapter was really short, I know, but it's only the introduction/ prologue thingy.

I wrote this to get over my Writer's Block for my other fic. So, updates would probably be very slow, if anybody wants to read more.

Eh, yeah. That's all. Drop me a review, huh? :)


	2. A Flaw In The Plan

**Chapter Two: A Flaw In The Plan**

* * *

><p>I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before.<br>**~ Tom Marvolo Riddle, speaking to his Death Eaters.**

* * *

><p>I was left staring along the length of the corridor, even though James had long since vanished. I couldn't deny that I felt a little disappointed, though. It had been a week since we had been back at Hogwarts for our sixth year. Shouldn't James have gotten a girlfriend by now?<p>

Or more specifically— shouldn't James have gotten together with _me_ by now?

Maybe he was waiting for the perfect moment to kiss me. Like when it would start raining. Or a Hogsmeade trip. Or the end of a Quidditch match.

Sighhh...James Potter was _so_ cute.

And definitely mine this time.

"James is so cute," Fiona sighed happily, "and definitely mine."

Er...that was freaky.

Oh, _no_, he _wasn't_, Fiona. I wanted to laugh at Fiona for being so stupid and severely delusional.

Even though nobody could argue that she was drop dead gorgeous, with her meticulously styled silky black hair and bright blue eyes; it was also true that she had gotten and then _lost_ her chance with James. James Potter never dated the same girl twice.

So I didn't even bother laughing at her (in my mind, of course). Everyone knew it was going to be me this time. Because Addison was more interested in Fred Weasley and _I_ was the vice president of our group.

Plus, I was prettier than the rest of them, anyway.

"Oh, James," Fiona sighed again, still lost in her dream land.

Addison scoffed openly. I had forgotten what she had done momentarily. The sight of James had made everything else fly out of my brain.

But now she was doing it again.

This caught Fiona's attention. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hair seemed to become brighter with anger, something I hadn't thought was possible, considering the number of conditioners she used to make her hair shine.

Uh. Oh.

I tried to think frantically about what to do.

_Go against Fiona and tell her to stop?_

Uh, never.

_Telepathically try to tell er..._shout_ at Addison to run away?_

If only I had paid attention when we were being taught about Legilimency.

What would Fiona do? Curse her with her wand?

Or worse, demote her or throw Addison out of our club?

Nooo...I couldn't let that happen!

Addison was my fashion advisor! Fiona never shared the secrets of her beauty (as if I _needed_ that- Hah!), but Addison and I always discussed every fashion detail— from the colour of our lipsticks to the length of our heels.

We were even matching today!

See? Both of our nail paints were red (to complement the Hufflepuff yellow in our ties).

Oh, where was the rest of the group when you needed them?

I thought all these thoughts in a span of two seconds; the time it took Fiona to take a step forward and Addison to glare resolutely back.

My wish was granted, however. A fourth year girl who had just joined our group appeared mysteriously out of nowhere beside us. Appearing out of nowhere was our speciality. It came out quite handy when you were observing (or in those _Haters'_ words- spying) on cute boys. We even offered lessons on this special ability in our club! If you are interested to join— kindly contact Fiona Vanderwall or Jaycee Davies at any time. They can generally be found anywhere near James Potter or Room number fifty four, our official place to run the 'We Love You, James Potter! Fan-Club'.

The fourth year looked up at me, asking me how she'd done the 'appear-out-of-thin-air' thing with her eyes.

I nodded approvingly— nudging her forward towards Fiona— not only because she was learning quite quickly, but also because she had just saved me from the terrible fate of having no fashion partner. I could've always made done with that Brown girl, but she was way too calm and dull for my liking.

"Um..." the fourth year started hesitantly. Couldn't blame her, really. Fiona was kind of frightening. "F-Fiona?"

Fiona gaze snapped to her, away from Addison, thus breaking their glaring contest.

"What!" she snapped, flinging her sleek back hair off her shoulder.

"We have just received some new information," the girl said, while I tried to inch stealthily towards Addison to step on her foot. "Um...there's been a change of plan."

"What?" shrieked Fiona. "Who has changed the plan without _my_ permission?"

The girl took a step back. "Er...actually, Iris Brown just came to know that James Potter's favourite colour is lilac, not dark blue..." she trailed off seeing Fiona's eyes widen.

There were two seconds of stunned silence while my heart beat furiously and my palms started sweating. I had never been comfortable with concealing things.

Actually, James favourite colour was neither of the two. It was a dark red, the same as Rose Weasley's hair— who also happened to be his favourite cousin.

But they didn't know that. And I wasn't going to tell them. James was _mine_.

"WHAT?" Fiona screamed, assaulting our eardrums, "NO IT ISN'T! IT'S _DARK_ _BLUE_!"

* * *

><p>It took nearly ten minutes to calm Fiona down, the same time it took us to reach room no. 54. Room 54 was actually an unused classroom with various additions from our side like couches, tables and various posters. We had officially approved it with Professor Vane, who was very empathetic to our cause.<p>

She also liked to discuss the latest fashion trends with us in her free time.

Yes, Professor Vane was brilliant.

By the time we reached the door of the room, Addison had been completely forgotten by Fiona. Not by _me_, though.

I grabbed the sleeve of her uniform as she made to follow Fiona and the girl inside.

"What," I hissed to her. "Are you _doing_?"

"Going inside?" she replied slowly.

"Why did you say that to Fiona for?" I questioned her clearly. "Do you want to be _thrown_ out of the club?" I asked rhetorically.

She jerked her shoulder away, ripping my hand from her sleeve.

"I don't even care anymore," she replied determinedly, following the girl inside.

I think I stood there alone for a full minute in utter shock.

She didn't even care anymore? But about what? About the club? About being a fan-girl? Or about boys?

Silence did not answer those mind boggling questions, so I followed her inside.

The usual warm air greeted me. Fiona and Iris seemed to be in the middle of an intense discussion while the rest of us watched them.

"...but how can you be _so_ sure?" Fiona demanded.

"Okay. How did _you_ know his favourite colour was dark blue?" Iris asked calmly.

See what I was talking about? Iris was always calm and patient. Now even when Fiona was in her element, Iris didn't argue or bicker like Addison would have. _That_ would have been entertaining to watch. She was no fun.

"Everyone knows that. I asked Ivy who asked Amilia, who talked to that Weasley—,"

"Exactly," Iris interrupted. "And _I_ talked to James."

"Y-you talked to James?" Fiona asked in disbelief. "And he _told_ you?"

"Yes, I simply asked him what his favourite colour was and he told me," she replied nonchalantly examining her fingernails.

"He talked to you?" Fiona asked coldly, envy ill-hidden in her voice.

"Yes," she said innocently. "He was pretty flirty with me too. I think he likes me!" she added happily, knowing full well that Fiona _and_ most of us were smouldering inside.

I wasn't. I grinned evilly. Only if they knew how much _I_ knew about James. Compared to that, they knew nothing.

"Well," Fiona turned to us, where we were lounging comfortably, observing the drama. "This changes things," she said in a controlled voice. "James birthday is in a month, and all our preparations have gone to dust."

The rest of us looked suitably horrified. "We'll have to make this a _lilac_ coloured theme party then. Jaycee," she said sharply to me and I looked up. "Who were in charge of the decoration?"

"Um... it was Addison and me." I said.

"Okay then," said Fiona turning back to talk to Iris, and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Which guy likes _lilac_?" I heard Addison mutter.

"All right, girls," said Fiona happily, standing up after a few minutes and I sensed her usual speech coming. "Last year, we weren't able to throw a surprise for James because of some..._problems_." here she looked meaningfully at me and I squirmed. "But this year, let's make sure that we throw the best party of all time!"

We clapped, like we had been instructed to, whenever Fiona spoke.

"Now, the In-charge for decorations," began Fiona, reading from a long list. I made to stand up. "Is Iris Brown, our new vice-president. The treasurer..."

But I was not listening. I simply stood there, my mouth agape, wondering if I had heard right. Slowly, the words registered in my mind.

Fiona had demoted me?

Fiona had made Iris the vice-president? But...I thought...we were friends! I had never gone against her! For three whole years, I had supported her! She'd never have been here if hadn't been for _me_!

She couldn't do this to me!

_She has realised that you are the best candidate for James' girlfriend this year_, a voice spoke in my head. _Fiona doesn't like competition_.

That..._bitch_!

She had been my icon. Not anymore.

I couldn't believe she had done this. I just stood there staring at her in disbelief, while the rest of them stared at me. In _pity_? In shock? I didn't know.

"Fiona," a voice growled from beside me. My gaze landed on Addison. Fiona finally paused, looking up from the list that no one was listening to.

"Is there a problem, Addison?" she asked sweetly. However, her gaze flickered briefly to me and the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. Anger rose like lava inside me.

"Would you mind telling us what gave you the right to demote _both_ Jaycee and me?" Addison questioned, with an attempt at imitating Fiona's sweetness, but the effect was ruined when she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I think that all such decisions rest with me," she replied with a simpering smile.

Nobody spoke a word. Then, Fiona gasped. "Oooh, I think I didn't read the complete notice!" she exclaimed innocently. "My bad...oh, here we are," she said, taking out a paper from the stack in her hand with a flourish. "'I, Fiona Vanderwall, hereby announce Iris Brown as the new vice-president. At the same time, I'd like to ban Addison Sinclair from our club forever.' Hm... I knew I was missing something." She looked at our stunned faces and smiled kindly at me. "I don't have anything against you Jaycee, of course. You'll always be a part of our group! I just don't think it's the right job for you, you know?"

She smiled in a friendly way, but I could see from her eyes that she was simply challenging me to protest against her decision. I didn't. I just stood there like stone, unresponsive.

Of course, Addison had different plans. She let out a harsh laugh that made me cringe.

"Look, look at her!" she cried, laughing manically and pointing a finger at Fiona, whose smile hadn't faded. "'I'm Fiona Vanderwall and I'll ban Addison from my group! Just because she told me the truth and I don't like looking stupid!'" she said in a high pitched imitation of Fiona's voice, waving her arms around. "Does it _look_ like I _care_ about your stupid group?" she snarled, but she obviously did, considering her blazing eyes and livid tone.

There was a collective intake of breath around the room.

"She called our group stupid," I heard a voice say from behind me in shock.

"No, I don't!" Addison screamed. "I care _more_ about Liam Davies than this dumb club!"

There was another gasp from the group. Even I was shocked. I knew Addison was only speaking in anger and was probably lying, but according to Code eight, boys like Liam were never to be mentioned inside this room. They weren't worthy of our notice.

My brother, despite being James' best friend, had never been popular among girls. He had unfortunately, gotten the shorter end of the stick when it came to genes. Though he was tall and lean, he suffered from a case of acne, and his face was always splattered with a few pimples. His eyes were slightly squint and his nerd glasses and average light brown hair did no wonders to his appearance either.

And, as you know, appearance matters. A lot.

In the end, my brother's unattractive appearance and his immense liking for books cancelled out his pros of being James' best buddy.

"What's wrong?" Addison scoffed to the rest of us. "Cat got your tongue?" she turned to Fiona. "Dearest Fiona," she said nastily, "_you_ aren't kicking me out; _I'm_ leaving your rubbish group."

She turned around dramatically, taking a couple of sure steps, but then turned around back to me. "C'mon Jaycee, let's go," she said firmly, grabbing my wrist and trying to make me move from my frozen position.

But I didn't. I couldn't. The implications of everything had hit me. I was no-longer the Vice-president, meaning my popularity will drop dramatically. I was merely a fan-girl. Just like every other girl in this room. Would James still want to be with me after this? Would he care or would he not?

I looked from Addison, who had narrowed her eyes, to Fiona, who had raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to choose a side with folded arms.

"Jaycee," Addison said slowly. "Whose side are you on? Mine or Fiona- the bitch's?"

I gulped. Whose side was I on? Fiona? No way in hell. Not after what she'd done to me today. But she was at the top of the social ladder...

Or Addison? My fashion partner with whom I had shared many a happy hours? Who had just declared that our club was _rubbish_?

I wish I could toss a knut.

I steeled myself.

Then I did what any clever person would have done.

"I'm on the Fan-Club's side," I stated, looking at my feet.

There was a second of silence. Then somebody sighed, "Aw...we love you too, Jaycee!" I looked up to see the rest of the group beaming at me.

I didn't look at Fiona. I didn't look at Addison either.

But I could still hear Addison bark, "Whatever," and storm out of the room. And I could still hear Fiona's, "Good riddance," spoken in that snooty voice that I had once revered.

Erm...I still revered snooty voices, just not Fiona's anymore.

But I focused on the rest of the girls who were happily gushing at me.

Then why did I feel so guilty? I don't like feeling guilty. Feeling guilty is for those people who are afraid to do what they want. And I was not one of them.

_Maybe you wanted to join Addison_, the voice in my head spoke again.

I decided that I hated that voice.

I slowly extricated myself from the crowd.

I think it was about time I went to find my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You have no idea how much this chapter tortured my soul. Talking about -wince- lipsticks, -shudder- makeup and -flinch- the rest of _that_ was really difficult.  
><em>'Appearances matter. A lot.' <em>This literally killed me_..._

_._

Okay, I'm done with the dramatic over-acting. :P

No, seriously, it was fun to write! If anybody has read my other fic, you'll realise how different the two OCs are.

What did you think? Am I doing this fan-girly stuff right? Don't hesitate to tell me! :)


End file.
